Talk:Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior
Wait a minute... He was born in 2474, and fought in battles that took place in 2552? He had to be around 80 years old when in those battles. I don't think an 80-year-old man would be allowed to be in the marines. 02:41, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Well count in tiem in cryo and people then would live a longer natural life because it is 500 years in the future, he would feel like 60-75. --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 02:47, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :CRYO BABY!!! Yeah, in the Halo-verse, Slip-space jumps take about 3 Months normally, but if a ship gets lucky (Forerunner Crystal/Covenant Ship's wake), it can take as few as 1 day. Your Worst Nightmare 01:43, 10 November 2007 (UTC) The thing best about this character, is that he's perfecly natural, he doesn't melt people's brains with his index finger, nor pwn 600 elites within 30 seconds, nor does anything like that. This character is a normal human, but countinues to be a leader anyway. And if he isn't voted for fanon of the month, fine, let the idiots vote for the atomic robots, and laser heads, they are the opposite meaning of thier character.--'0'Ma11ey| Say mean things| My evil devices| ] ' 03:14, 14 February 2008 (UTC) :Oh, hey thanks Bugger! That means a lot to me! -- Your Worst Nightmare 13:49, 14 February 2008 (UTC) This definitely needs to be Fanon of the Month. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:27, 14 February 2008 (UTC) I have to agree, it's a good article, and you're making steady progress it seems. It's not as long as the SPARTAN-144, Shch 'Nodotee or SPARTAN-108 (my article, only wish I could get it longer) articles, but it's very well done and descriptive anyway. Cheers, :The reason why it's so short is because I'm waiting for Halo: Nitroneon Rebellion to start, and I'm waiting for GO and KOBH to end so I can write a fairly comprehensive Battle Report over it. -- Your Worst Nightmare 16:20, 14 February 2008 (UTC) So yeah, anything a brotha can do to make his article better? -- Your Worst Nightmare 03:53, 16 February 2008 (UTC) -- Updated! If you actually check, this article is longer than Rot's S-I -- Your Worst Nightmare 19:39, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Well that aint hard to do, as most of his battles haven't even been completed. Just wait till he makes some more battles, then he will once again have the largest S-I. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 19:41, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Most of my battles haven't been completed. -- Your Worst Nightmare 14:47, 16 February 2008 (EST) Yeah, but he has many more incomplete battles. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 19:51, 16 February 2008 (UTC) I don't even have most of my Insurrection done yet. Those are just some of the battles... I'm still thinking about more. -- Your Worst Nightmare 19:59, 16 February 2008 (UTC) "Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I shall fear no evil, for I am the baddest mother fucker in the goddamned valley." Holy Shit! I love that quote! Spartan 501 00:42, 22 February 2008 (UTC) --Thanks, I thought it was a bit "out there". lol. -- Your Worst Nightmare 00:44, 22 February 2008 (UTC) I don't like cussing, but I must admit that that quote is hilarious! --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 16:13, 22 February 2008 (UTC) :Hey, if you can play a Mature rated game, then you can take cussing. -- Your Worst Nightmare 16:15, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Never said I couldn't, but I still don't like it. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 16:21, 22 February 2008 (UTC) I don't like it either, but yeah, it's more or less "acceptable" for combat. -- Your Worst Nightmare 19:19, 22 February 2008 (UTC) He he, quotes marks. Nice. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 20:00, 22 February 2008 (UTC) I was just about to ask if he was related to AJ. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 16:22, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :Lol, I just wanted to link my fan fictions together! -- Your Worst Nightmare 22:17, 5 March 2008 (UTC) You ought to see my namespace page that shows how all my characters are related. "Oh what a tangled web we weave". --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 22:39, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :Lol, I've seen those. -- Your Worst Nightmare 00:47, 6 March 2008 (UTC) by far one of the best fan-fics ive seen. Spartan 112 21:49, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Very well detailed. It covers all aspects of his life. Maybe we should set up a universal character layout (same heading names and stuff), which is like this. That would make all character pages a lot better by force. What do you think? The parkster Comunications 18:56, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :Uh, cool idea, and thanks for the compliments. Thing is, is that one of the things I got back negative was the way that it's formatted by one of the Admins so... -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out RP:Nitroneon Rebellion [The Unit] 19:59, 13 April 2008 (UTC) In my opinion, everyone should have their own style for their articles. If you look at my characters, they all follow the same layout. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 16:23, 13 April 2008 (EDT) Against deletion No, this can't be deleted, it's the perfect picture of canon. Plus, Jordan Turner doesn't sound as good as Arnold Lewis. I am completely, totally against this article's deletion. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 21:43, 1 May 2008 (UTC) :It's a mary sue... I realized I screwed up, so, I'm gonan just... have the disgrace that it is erased from this wiki. -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out RP:Nitroneon Rebellion [The Unit] 21:46, 1 May 2008 (UTC) NEVER. I cannot allow such a thing to happen. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 21:53, 1 May 2008 (UTC) :LOMI... please, just fuck off. -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Halo: Innies Out RP:Nitroneon Rebellion [The Unit] 22:11, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Wait, I'm confused! What's up? The article that got fanon for the month is to be deleted? Huh? Spartan 501 22:50, 1 May 2008 (UTC) It's being deleted because it sucks. -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Halo: Innies Out RP:Nitroneon Rebellion [The Unit] 22:58, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Since when? Its one of my favorite articles! Spartan 501 23:10, 1 May 2008 (UTC) It's a Mary Sue... -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Halo: Innies Out RP:Nitroneon Rebellion [The Unit] 23:13, 1 May 2008 (UTC) How? This is one of the more original articles on the site! Spartan 501 23:38, 1 May 2008 (UTC) I based him off of me... which is the number one rule not to do. -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Halo: Innies Out RP:Nitroneon Rebellion [The Unit] 02:34, 2 May 2008 (UTC) How so? If it makes a good article, it doesn't matter what you base it off of! Spartan 501 04:03, 2 May 2008 (UTC) You crazy to want to delete this its one of the best articles here. So what if the character is based off of you every writer puts a bit of themselves in their writings. not sure what happend to make you feel this way but clear you're head and fly right Hollywood WTF have you done with the real Johnson?????? The real johnson that I knew would never do something like this. Just look, everyone likes it, it's Fanon of the Month, what more could you ask? It's better than all my articles and it's equally good to Shch 'Nodotee, what more do you want? Wake up man and look again, or you're just a loser! (BTW, it's Baccus, I just forgot to log out from my sister's account) Johnsons always been like this but this has been a really bad 'turn'. Now listen here, this was voted Fanon of the Month by the admins, who highly respect this article, this is loved by the members of this site, its labelled as 'the msot realistic article on HF'. Infact, all your articles are good. The only person who thinks they are bad... is you. Now, wether you like it or not, these won't be deleted (besides, A015 is co owned by me) and i won't let you destroy your self over being a 'mary sut', easily the stupidest idea i have ever heard. Who cares if he's based on you? Thats what makes it intresting. I think every character on here is based on the author, or their firends. Now, get yourself over it, you blubbering baby and get a grip. Your easily one of the best writers on here, to the point where we were considering you for admin, along with LOMI and G-23, both brilliant writers. Now, you have the support of the admin team, and the members, why do you seem to think everybody hates your articles? Yeah, just admit it johnson, there's just you that don't like the articles. But if you don't want 'em, I can take them :P Have you gone mad AJ? Almost all of my articles about people are based on people I know, with a few necessary changes. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 14:26, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Random Praising